Production Bible
SOLID Application Road Map * Monday 30th of November - Target Audiences & Platforms, Goals for Moped (one year + five years), Challenges of reaching those goals, Goals for SOLID program. * Tuesday 1st of December - Moped's Markets. Start Greenlight Campaign. * Wednesday 2nd of December - Motivated Application Done. * Friday 4th of December - Fully functioning Prototype with balanced speed and User Experience. * Friday 11th of December - Visual-/Story Design Document. * Friday 18th of December - Finished SOLID application. * Monday January 4th - Let Adonis read. * Wednesday January 13th Deadline for Application. Indie Prize 16. Feb Road Map * 4. Dec - Core functionality Done. * 7. Dec - Application Text Written. * 9. Dec - Application Artwork Done. * 11. Dec - Application Videos Edited. * 14. Dec - Application Build Online. * 15. Dec - Application Deadline. Dolly’s Diner Milestones Pre-Alpha * Prototype v 0.0.0.1 with new monster behaviour is finished - Scratch graphics for monsters. * Visual Concepts are finished along with descriptive text. * 100+ levels designed. * Visual Assets Production designs. * 10 levels showing range and features of puzzles are selected. * Visual Assets are being made and implemented. * Entering Alpha - meeting with potential partners. Alpha Visions * Self Publishing, 20 levels as is - Soft Launch DK + international. ** Add 20 levels each month. ** mobile devices * Find Publisher, 100 levels. ** Add 30 levels each month. ** mobile devices/Wii-U/PC/other platforms. * Find Investor, 300 levels (CAP NOVA). ** Add 50 levels each month. ** mobile devices/Wii-U/PC/other platforms. Pre-Alpha Production Manual Technical Manual Version convention Version 0.0.0.1 is the first Pre-Alpha prototype, first Alpha will be 0.0.1 first Beta will be 0.1, first release candidate will be 0.9.1 final release will be 1.0. Level Design Responsibilities and Requirements The Level Designing aspect of the Pre-Alpha will be somewhat crude. The Level Designer is expected to understand how to set the variables in the inspector, use prefabs, and setup the correct hierarchy within the unity Scene, instructions can be found in the manual. The Level Designer will be responsible for the final look of the Scene, as it is not of crucial importance in the Pre-Alpha. The Level Designer is also tasked with designing fun puzzles of varying difficulty, and ensure that the concepts of the gameplay are explained through the levels. The Level designer is NOT responsible for which levels make it into the game. Manual Check the current version for notes on Monster behaviour. An Important Part of making levels is the hierarchy, all the prefabs of a certain level must have a parent with a LevelManager. The Level Manager has a Variable which indicates Level Number, the Level Number should start at 0 and increment 1, it is important that no levels have the same number as any other levels. The Level Parent, with the Level Manager Script attached, should for easiness sake be named Level# with the same Number(#) as the Level Manager Script indicates. Each Level Parent needs to have certain prefabs as children, while others are only required to build certain level elements: * PlayerStart, which should be located nearest to the waypoint, the player will automatically find the closest waypoint when spawning. This Prefab should be located at the top of the Hierarchy. * Winning, the tile where, if the player reaches this tile, the level is won. This is next in the hierarchy. * Monster Prefabs, these need to be placed nearest to the waypoint at which they start. Monsters are after the Winning tile in the hierarchy. * Interactive Tiles, such as Floor_Door, and Floor_Switch comes next, these tiles need some work in the inspector in order for them to function as intended. * Building Blocks, the building blocks should generally be located lowest in the hierarchy. Interactive Tiles such as the Door and Switch need a little configuration, They work by using the WayPoint Script, which is found at the child object door-/switchWaypoint. The Object will be triggered if there is an occupant in the Trigger Block. So rather than connecting from the switch, the connection should be made through a door - a purple line should appear in the scene view between the two waypoints, to indicate the connection has been made correctly. Gameplay Synopsis The Game is played by moving the character through a series of puzzle levels. each Level's puzzle is constructed- and solved by monsters of varying sizes. Other elements such as pressure plates etc. enhances the possibilities of puzzles. Controls The Game is controlled by moving the character north, east, south or west. On PC and console this is done with the axis inputs, on mobile/tablet the player must press one of the tiles next to their character. Monster Behaviour Monsters will generally flee from larger monsters and chase smaller monsters and attempt to eat them, in that order. Monsters need to be able to see the other monsters and the other monsters need to be in range, big monsters will chase the player and small monsters will flee the player. Monsters can have 7 states. * Idle; this state indicates that the monster will not move. ** Fleeing; this state indicates that a larger monster is in range. The Monsters target tile will be the tile furthest away from the larger monster. *** Cornered; this state indicates that there is more than one target tile while a monster is Fleeing, the monster will move to neither but look frightened at them instead, or press itself up against a wall/corner. ** Chasing; this state indicates that a smaller monster is in range. The Monsters target tile will be the tile closest to the smaller monster. *** Confused; this state indicates that there is more than one target tile while a monster is Chasing, the monster will move to neither but look confused at them instead. *** Stuffed; Monster is stuffed for one round, during this time the Monster cannot move. ** Bumping; This state indicates that another monster, of the same size, have the same target tile. Monster states will be represented with a still 2D drawing. Each Monster has 4 directions and up to 6 visual states. * Idle state * Confused/Cornered State * Fleeing State * Chasing State * Stuffed State. Monsters' turns are divided into three parts. # Status check ## Look around - Can I see any larger monsters? If not proceed to 1.2. ### SET FLEEING STATE: Find the tile furthest away from the larger monster, if only one tile is furthest away proceed to 2.1. ### if more than one tile is equally far away from the larger monster SET CORNERED STATE, proceed to 2.1. ## Look around - Can I see any smaller monsters? If not proceed to 2.1 ### SET CHASING STATE: Find the tile closest to the smaller monster, if only one tile is closest proceed to 2.1 ### if more than one tile is equally close to the smaller monster SET CONFUSED STATE, proceed to 2.1 # Action ## Am I Stuffed? If not proceed to 2.2. ### SET STATE IDLE. ## Am I FLEEING? if not proceed to 2.3. ### Does more than one monster of the same size have this target tile? If not go to 2.2.1.2. #### Bump heads and go stay on the current tile. #### Move to the target tile, proceed to 3.1 ## Am I Chasing? if not proceed to 3.1 ### Wait until fleeing monsters have moved. ### Does more than one monster of the same size have this target tile? If not go to 2.3.2.2. #### Bump heads and go stay on the current tile. #### Move to the target tile, proceed to 2.3.3. ### Did I catch any monsters? if not proceed to 3.1 #### Disable the eaten monster. #### SET STATE STUFFED proceed to 3.1. # Status check ## Look around - Can I see any larger monsters? If not end turn ### SET FLEEING STATE: Find the tile furthest away from the larger monster, if only one tile is furthest away end turn. ### if more than one tile is equally far away from the larger monster SET CORNERED STATE, end turn. ## Look around - Can I see any smaller monsters? If not end turn ### SET CHASING STATE: Find the tile closest to the smaller monster, if only one tile is closest end turn. ### if more than one tile is equally close to the smaller monster SET CONFUSED STATE, end turn. Alpha Notes Requirements for an Alpha version Category:Design Document